


Y al final se besan

by nekomisakichan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Besos tiernos, M/M, Un poco de sangre, un poco de OCC
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekomisakichan/pseuds/nekomisakichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukkishima termina lastimado varias veces en su vida, pero tiene a alguien que puede hacer que cualquier dolor se desvanezca. TsukkiYama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y al final se besan

**Author's Note:**

> Al contrario de lo tipico, no, no hay spoiler de cap 178 o 177, solo que leerlo me inspiro para esto. Muy burdo todavía pero me gusto. Espero que lo difruten y avisen si hay algun error~

Y Luego se besan.  
Suave y tiernamente.  
Porque, con la persona adecuada, los besos tienen a veces poder curativo.

...

 

De pequeño, Kei no solía ser un niño hiperactivo, a menos que se encuentre con su hermano y una pelota de voley de por medio. Así que fue muy sorprendente para él correr junto a su mejor amigo, de camino a casa. Y mas sorprendente aun, que este se tropiece lastimándose, así, la rodilla. Sintió perfectamente cuando su rodilla toco el suelo, y ese frio inicial seguido del la sensación de ardor expandiéndose por toda la herida. Ah. Había sido un raspón, uno muy fuerte al parecer, sus ojos se pusieron acuosos a medida que acercaba su mano hacia la zona, notando como el golpe logro hacer una rotura en su pantalón. Sorbió su nariz , no quería llorar, el de verdad que no quería, pero al ver como la sangre comenzaba a gotear y a manchar todo a su lento paso el nudo en su garganta se hizo inconfundible.

Hipó en un intento de deshacerse de la presión , fallando notablemente. Aun así lo intento de nuevo, aunque más fuerte esta vez. Ardía, picaba, se sentía sucio y por sobre todo le dolía. Él era un niño grande ya, tenia diez años, no podía llorar por un simple raspón en la rodilla. El simple pensamiento solo lo hizo hipar por tercera vez, solo para denotar que cada vez se iban haciendo mas y mas fuertes. Estaba a punto de rendirse ante la picazón de sus ojos hasta que escucho su voz.

– ¡Oh dios! Tsukki ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto incrédulo el mas bajo, hasta que noto la mancha roja en la rodilla del rubio y se apresuro a su lado – De seguro debe doler... – Susurro mientras se acercaba para inspeccionar mejor. Luego levantando la cabeza, dio un vistazo completo a las expresiones del herido, para terminar sonriendo tranquilamente.

Acercando sus manos a un ritmo firme, para posicionaras debajo de las orejas de Tsukishima. Con sus pulgares comenzó a limpiar las primeras lagrimas que se habían escapado, a pesar del intento del rubio. El tacto se sentía extraño sobre su piel, pero mas lo fue cuando el chico de pecas se acerco a su pómulo para depositar los labios lentamente. Podía sentir como la sangre se agolpaba en sus oídos y la temperatura de su cara se disparaba hasta las nubes, las manos le sudaban antes de comenzar a balbucear incoherencias.

– Vamos a casa Tsukki, así podremos limpiar esa herida – Le propuso con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, mientras le tiraba de la mano.

El mas alto aun no podía comprender como fue que termino acompañando a Yamaguchi para que este le atendiera la herida. Como fue que al poco rato ya estaban actuando como siempre lo hacían. Como fue que no se dio cuenta de que su amigo vivía tan cerca. Y por sobre todas las cosas, no podía comprender como es que ya no había sentido dolor alguno en su cuerpo, solo una tranquila calma.

…

Llorar. Siempre le resulto una extraña acción. Desde su punto de vista no lograría nada llorando, las cosas no cambian por ello. Pero aun así no podía dejar de hacerlo. Se sentía herido, solo y traicionado. De solo pensar que su mas grande ídolo podría haberle mentido de aquella manera. Su propio hermano. Que había sembrado la semilla del entusiasmo, que lo había impulsado a la auto-superación. De solo pensarlo su llanto se volvía mas fuerte. Comenzó a refregarse los ojos en un vano intento de parar las lagrimas. Otro gemido desgarrador se escapo de su garganta. Sorbió su nariz y trato de calmarse lentamente, inhala y exhala. Parpadear hasta que sus ojos solo sientan la hinchazón correspondiente. Inhala, exhala, tiembla por la sensación de abandono, hipó una vez mas y rompe en llanto de nuevo. La secuencia se repitió incontables veces desde que volvió a su casa. 

Sabe que Yamaguchi esta a su lado desde que llegaron. En un estado igual o peor que él. Pero solo puede concentrarse en lo que esta sintiendo. En tratar de parar esto. Porque no sirve de nada, no desmentirá nada, no ayudara a Aki-nii a jugar, no volverá el tiempo atrás para evitar emocionarse por algo que no que no tenia futuro.

– Cuando lloro puedo sentir como la frustración que siento se va de apoco – Sorprendente mente comento Tadashi – Así que esta bien si lloras Tsukki... Tal vez así... te sientas mejor –

Trato de ver la expresión que tenia su amigo, pero las lagrimas sumada a la falta de sus lentes lo hacia una tarea imposible. Gateo un poco, hasta estar al lado de su compañero. El cual se sorprendió un poco pero no se alejo. A tientas busco la mano del mas bajo, y cuando la consiguió entrelazo sus dedos sintiendo como de nuevo las lagrimas resbalaban por su cara. El silencio era interrumpido por los esporádicos hipos y sollozos. De apoco se empezó a deslizarse hasta que su cabeza termino apoyada sobre el hombro de su amigo. Pudiendo así escuchar perfectamente como este se tensaba y aguantaba la respiración por un momento.

– ¿Tsu-tsukki...? – Tartamudeo casi sin aliento el pelinegro.

– Solo.... un rato... ¿Si? – Por supuesto que no había manera de negarse a la solicitud del mas alto.

Para sorpresa del rubio, Tadashi se deshizo del contacto de sus manos, para rodearló por el cuello y fundirlo en un abrazo. Dejando al rubio atónito unos segundos. El abrazo era cálido y un poco húmedo por todas las lagrimas derramadas. Se sentía cómodo y le tranquilizaba el aliento de Tadashi en su cuello. Correspondió después de un momento sintiendo a su amigo temblar bajo su tacto. Ya no se sentía solo y el dolor de su pecho comenzó a menguar lentamente mientras sentía a Yamaguchi hacerle cosquillas en el cuello. Comenzó a concentrarse en el contacto que le daba su amigo al darse cuenta que este le tranquilizaba. 

Aunque no eran simples caricias, al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que los dos ya habían parado de llorar y que su amigo se dedicaba a llenarlo de pequeños besos. Lentos y cómodos que lo relajaban. No se había dado cuenta en que momento su amigo se había sentado sobre sus piernas y comenzaba a hacer círculos con sus pulgares sobre sus hombros. Los besos seguían cálidos y cada vez mas firmes, subiendo por su cuello hasta toparse con las orejas del mayor. Deteniendo así todo movimiento del mas bajo.

– Ah....emnn... lo siento Tsukki – Susurro en su oreja alejándose hasta estar frente al rubio, cayendo en cuenta de que estaba sentado sobre las piernas del mas alto y este tenia las manos sobre su cintura. Y sonrojándose hasta las orejas produciendo la misma reacción en el megane, que termino por cerrar sus manos por sobre la cintura de su amigo. Logrando que Yamaguchi se encogiera sobre si mismo, pareciendo aun más pequeño.

– Yo...creo que...voy a... – Comenzó a decir mientras se levantaba.

– Tsk. Callate Yamaguchi – Lo calló, evitando con sus manos que este se escapara y acercándolo a si mismo. Sintiendo, de nuevo, la respiración cálida sobre su cuello.

– Lo siento, Tsukki... – Tsukishima podía sentir como su amigo sonreía a cada beso que depositaba, cada vez mas largos pero siempre tranquilos y dulces. Como deslizaba las manos para acariciarle la parte trasera de la cabeza, estirando de vez en cuando algunos cabellos algo largos. Como los besos subían de su cuello hacia su mejilla y como imposiblemente se hacían aun mas dulces. Aunque no sintió cuando comenzó a acariciar los costados de su amigo. Tampoco cuando había cerrado los ojos para disfrutar mas la sensación. Como de a poco comenzó a adormilarse hasta caer finalmente en un profundo sueño. Aun se sentía herido y traicionado, pero podía jurar que si Yamaguchi estaba ahí para él, podría terminar de sanar. 

…

Cuando Kuroo lo acorralo en la parte trasera del gimnasio, durante el campamento de entrenamiento, se sentía intranquilo e inquieto. Era como si algo, tal vez el orgullo, no lo dejaba huir. Típico de Kuroo ser una persona molesta y cínica, subiéndole los humos a todos, y en este caso le toco al rubio. De alguna manera salio una conversación en la que se empezaron a restregarse unos a otros (véase; solo Kuroo y Bokuto) las experiencias sexuales. Tsukishima no tenia nada que aportar en este caso, así trato de huir primero. Cosa que no tomo desprevenido al pelinegro, sin perder la oportunidad lo tomo del brazo y arrastro hasta donde le pareció mejor.

– Ey Tsukki... al final no compartiste nada ti – Al megane solo le pareció molesto ese intento de tono atractivo. Es decir, si era atractivo, y Kuroo también le atraía pero la personalidad que tenia arruinaba todo intento de sociabilización con el. Era como ver una deliciosa y apetecible tarta de fresas y que al acercarte, esta huela horrible, por que así era. Bastaba con acercarte un poco para descubrir el pésimo carácter del gato negro de Nekoma.

– Kuroo-san creí haberle pedido que no me llame de esa manera – Comento exasperado poniendo algo de distancia entre los dos y fallando por el muro de atrás.

–¿Eh? Pero pecas te llama así todo el tiempo ¿Acaso el tiene un trato especial? – 

– No es de su incumbencia lo que el tenga o no, así que si me disculpa... – Trato de alejarse por un costado, siendo retenido inmediatamente por el brazo.

– Claro que me incumbe Tsukki, después de todo yo también quiero un trato especial~ – Susurro con arrogancia muy cerca del oído del rubio, provocando un escalofrió nada desagradable, pero parecía peligroso.

– Lamento informarle, Kuroo-san, que no quedan puestos vacantes en lo que resta de su vida – Trato de parecer sarcástico, pero toda la situación le daba mala espina. Sumándole a todo, que ya no sabia como sacarse al mayor de encima.

– ¿Oh? Así que el pecas es de verdad especial – Sonríe de lado, notando al rubio tratando de retroceder instintivamente – Creo que yo podría hacer un mejor trabajo que el, si me cuentas como hacerlo... Tsukki – Lanza una pequeña carcajada sin soltar ni un poco el agarre que tenia sobre el brazo.

– ¡Tsk! Usted es de verdad arrogante Kuroo-san – Suspira exasperado y luego miro su mano izquierda. Mordió fuertemente el talón de esta, bajo la sorprendida mirada del mayor, hasta sentir el sabor metálico de supropia sangre. Sonriendo con satisfacción le acerco la herida a Tetsurou, viendo así como este se quedaba atónito – Si puede hacer que aquí y ahora esto me deje de doler, entonces puede ser que haga un mejor trabajo que Yamaguchi –

Esto por supuesto estaba fuera de los planes del capitán de Nekoma, que creyó que tal vez, con un poco de hostigamiento terminaría en resultados positivos, no sexuales, pero si subidos de tono, con el rubio. Analizo la situación con un poco mas de calma, no había forma física para quitar el dolor de una persona. Tal vez pecas siempre llevaba consigo algún antibiótico en spray o algo por el estilo. Aunque era muy improbable y de seguro no podía ganarse privilegios solo por eso. Solo le quedaba hacer una cosa. Tomo con delicadeza la mano del menor y lamió sensualmente la sangre que había comenzado a escurrir.

– Ugh. Eso es asqueroso – Gruño Tsukishima ante el contacto húmedo.

– Es lo que hacen los gatos para curar – Sonrió con suficiencia.

– Pero eso no quita el dolor – Le dio una de sus sonrisas come mierda que le eran tan comunes – Dejare que vea como se hace de verdad, a cambio de que no trate de intentar esto otra vez – Propuso captando la atención del pelinegro.

Por un lado no tenia sentido aceptar ese tipo de cosas, pero si no lo hacia quedaba el echo de que tal vez el megane empiece a rehuirle todo el tiempo, y la verdad que era divertido pasar tiempo con el, aunque no se lo pudiera ligar. Sin mencionar el echo de que el bichito de la curiosidad lo había picado muy profundo como para poder ignorarlo a estas alturas. 

– Tienes un trato –

– Esta bien entonces – De un momento a otro el rubio saco su celular y envió un mensaje – Ahora quisiera pedirle que se escondiera en los arbustos de ahí por favor – Comento como si la gente te pidiera que te escondas en la maleza prácticamente todos los días.

A kuroo no le importo, y siguió las ordenes, buscando un buen lugar para poder observar el posible espectáculo. Desde esa posición se podía ver el semblante frio y los hombros tiesos del bloqueador de Karasuno. Pasaron solo un par de minuto para que el chico ,solo un poco, mas bajo y con pecas apareciera.

– ¡Tsukki! – Suspiro aliviado – ¿Que sucedió? – Inquirió con un aire preocupado hacia su amigo de la infancia. El mas alto se limito a levantar la mano, dejando ver la herida con sangre nueva ya fluyendo de ella – ¿Como paso esto? – Casi grito tomando la mano de Kei con sorprendente delicadeza, logrando así una pequeña sonrisa del mas alto. Sin perder el tiempo tomo un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo ato en forma de venda improvisada – ¿Duele Tsukki? – Esta vez la pregunta fue echa con una sonrisa tranquila. Y fue respondida solo con una afirmación de cabeza.

Sin perder el tiempo, el castaño subió una mano hasta llegar al hombro de su compañero de equipo, comenzando a hacer masajes, mientras con la otra le hacia pequeños círculos en la muñeca. De a poco los hombros tiesos se fueron relajando a medida que los masajes se volvieron caricias, que se movían hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza. El aliento ,que ni Kei se dio cuenta que había guardado, se escapo en forma de suspiro cuando Yamaguchi apoyo la cabeza en su hombro. Tsukishima se sentía calmado, protegido y cuidado. Una sensación embriagante que le gustaría repetir infinidad de veces. Una sensación de estar en casa, de tranquilidad, de paz. Una que solo podía sentir cuando Tadashi se encontraba cerca y podía dedicarle este tipo de afectos. Muy en el fondo. sabia que no tendría que estar compartiendo este momento sin el consentimiento de su amigo. Pero mas en el fondo, solo quería demostrarle a ese gato idiota que las botas que quería no le entrarían jamas. 

Sin darse cuenta llego la parte que mas anhelaba y detestaba a la vez. Cuando Yamaguchi comenzaba a besarle el cuello, solo quería decir que los mimos ya se estaban acabando. Y eso, en cierta forma, le disgustaba. Pero aun así cerro los ojos y trato en concentrarse en el trabajo de su mejor amigo. Siempre tan delicado y dulce, sentía que se empalagaba con cada beso que depositaba. Lentos pero firmes, siempre se dirigían al mismo lugar. De a poco comenzaron a llegar a su mejilla, cada beso mas tierno que el anterior. Y al final solo un rose de la nariz del pecoso sobre su mejilla, para que desparezca la magia, la comodidad y, por alguna razón, el dolor. 

– Sera mejor que te desinfecte eso rápido Tsukki – Comento, mientras se alejaba un poco de Kei, para así poder mirarlo a la cara.

– Esta bien – Respondió como si hace dos segundos no se hubiera sentido en el mismo cielo de algodón de azúcar.

– Pero dime Tsukki ¿Como fue que e lastimaste así? – Confundido comenzó a caminar, dejando al de ojos ámbar un par de pasos atrás. Que solo dirigió una mirada a donde suponía que estaba Kuroo y le dio su mejor sonrisa de “En ninguna de tus siete vidas podrás hacer un mejor trabajo”.

– Un gato me estaba molestando –

– ¿¿Eh?? ¿¿Un gato?? Si fue así debiste habérmelo dicho antes para poder traer el botiquín, si se te infecta se pondrá feo – Medio grito, entre regaño y preocupación, parecía que alguien se estaba juntando mucho con mamá cuervo.

– No pasa nada.... después de todo ya no duele – Sonrió apenas tomando al mas bajo por la cintura y escondiéndose es su cuello – ...Gracias – Susurro apenas audible.

– Cuando quieras Tsukki – Acepto el gesto con mucho gusto.

… 

– Jamas te hubiera imaginado así Tsukki – Se carcajeaba Bokuto junto a un inexpresivo Akashil. Kuroo, por otro lado, le estaba mostrando el video a Lev y a Hinata que habían llegado hace apenas unos minutos – Quien diría que al frio Tsukishima Kei le gustaran los mimos de esta manera – Se sostenía el estomago para tratar de para el dolor que comenzaba a crecer en el.

Tsukishima solo suspiro hastiado y molesto. Creyó que el capitán de Nekoma se había olvidado su celular con todo el apuro que había tenido por alcanzarlo. Al parecer la suerte no le sonreía hoy tampoco. Pero al menos los acosos de parte del pelinegro habían cesado notablemente solo que ahora le ponía otro estúpido apodo.

– Lentes-kun yo de verdad alegro que hayas compartido esa parte de ti con nosotros~ – Parecía que ronroneaba de pura felicidad.

– Me alegro que disfrute de ello Kuroo-san, solo le pido que no use el video para sus necesidades fisiologicas – Estallo otra risa de parte de Bokuto, que ya se encontraba en el suelo y lo golpeaba como foca con retraso.

– No prometo nada Lentes-kun – Con eso dicho un escalofrió recorrió la columna vertebral del rubio.

Suspiro por como centésima vez en lo que va de los últimos diez minutos. Luego sonrió de lado al sentir la tela de la curita rozando con sus demás dedos. Comenzó a quejarse de lo mucho que le hacían malgastar su tiempo y que se iba a ir pronto si no dejaban de holgazanear. A esto Hinata y Lev saltaron como trampolines para poder comenzar la tan ansiada practica.

– Tsukki – Se acerco el pecoso antes de que pudieran comenzar – Hable con Kenma-san y dijo que tengas cuidado con los gatos de por aquí, dice que hay uno en verdad molesto y que si vuelve a molestar que se lo digas, que el se encargara de todo – Sonrió inocentemente, mientras mandaba una disimulada mirada hacia donde estaba Kuroo. Claro, después de tantos años algo del carácter de Tsukishima se le tenia que pegar. Kei asintió, tardando en entender su propia analogía del gato molesto – Bueno entonces te veo mas tarde – Se despidió con la mano alegremente.

– ¿Soy yo o Yamaguchi acaba de fulminar a Kuroo-san con la mirada? – Hinata pregunto sorprendido.

Todos se quedaron callados unos segundos en los que Tsukishima se preguntaba, cuanto tiempo faltaria para que él pueda besar a Tadashi. Haciéndose una nota mental de hacerlo en la siguiente oportunidad y sin aguantar las ganas, se dio vuelta para terminar esa practica lo mas rápido posible.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer hasta aquí, usted es un luchador de la vida :'D


End file.
